Sin Feminidad
by Libertad.BW
Summary: una más del montón me dije a mi mismo… era Sakura con un leotardo azul marino y mallas grises, con su cabello revuelto y pegado a las sienes por el sudor, lucía diferente con el pitillo, un poco más ella…
1. Chapter 1

**Sin feminidad**

Sakura Kinomoto dulce a su manera, esa es la definición exacta de ella. Rompiendo lo establecido en cuanto a belleza, y su única naturaleza es ser auténtica. Así me enamoró, desde la primera vez que me mostró su interior, pero eso todavía no lo contaré. Empezaré por el momento en que la conocí, espontáneamente catastrófico. Antes de comenzar a relatar mi historia en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, quiero darles el adelanto de ésta antes de conocerla. Viví en Hong Kong por más de diecisiete años hasta que mi madre decidió que ya era hora de ponerme al frente de una de las grandes empresas de la familia, y esa estaba en la ciudad de Tomoeda en Japón, así que un día después de mi cumpleaños diecisiete partí rumbo a la ciudad que me concedería las mejores experiencias de mi corta vida. Lleno de seriedad y soberbia llegué al mejor departamento de la zona, por disposición de mí madre entré a la mejor preparatoria de la ciudad: el instituto Sanjoi, y por necesidad de mi duro corazón me enamoré de la mejor mujer del planeta. Basta de prolegómenos, aquí da comienzo mi historia y la de ella, porque aunque estemos lejos mi amor por Sakura sigue sus pasos.

-un gusto tenerlo como alumno en el instituto- el cheque previo que había otorgado mi madre al instituto era precepto para que yo me sintiera a gusto- lo acompañaré hasta su clase- entré el primer día de clases, pero como alumno nuevo sería presentado a mi profesor y compañeros, protocolo inútil a mi pensar.

… todo siguió su curso hasta nuestro encuentro, donde ella con su arrebatada inocencia hizo que mi mundo trastabillara sin control. La vi por vez primera en mi clase de gimnasia, estaba en una de las barras y hacia giros a diestra y siniestra, mientras la profesora Kumiko le gritaba algo sobre tener más firmeza en los giros, recuerdo bien que pensé que en cualquier segundo la pobre joven acabaría vomitando, sin embargo, segundos después dio un giro casi mortal y acabo de pie, aunque también segundos después la profesora acabara reprendiéndola por caer tan a la derecha. Vestía unas mallas blancas y un pequeño leotardo color negro, las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo y polvo seco en sus manos. La miré, así como todos, mientras la maestra la reñía fuertemente, a mi parecer le tenía una manía sorprendentemente, después me enteré que entrenaba para unas competencias y el instituto entero había puesto sobre ella sus esperanzas- el ganar más prestigio y dinero, claro está- así que tenía que ser _perfecta._ Caminó entre nosotros, al tiempo que la profesora le decía que fuera a los vestidores a ponerse la ropa de gimnasia. Lucía cansada, sin embargo, noté como una sonrisa intangible se deslizó en su rostro, también noté que era castaña y tenía unos enormes ojos verdes… otra ojiverde más en el instituto, ese día le había visto el mismo color de ojos a otras diez compañeras, y ese mismo tono en el cabello a otras veinte- y sólo llevaba dos horas en aquella escuela, así que me aposte a mi mismo que después del receso encontraría a otras tantas- una más del montón me dije a mi mismo… ahora pienso en que ella _lucía_ como una más, pero eso era lo único común en ella. La profesora Kumiko puso a todos a correr en la pista del instituto, parecía un estadio nacional… terrible lugar para correr, la mayoría de mis compañeros quedaron en la primera vuelta, sólo unos cuantos llegamos a la tercera… y sólo cuatro al final del mandato: tres compañeros, yo… y por supuesto la atlética Sakura. ¿Qué acaso no tenía un límite? Supongo que no, ellos tres estaban exhaustos- se derrumbaron al llegar a la meta- Sakura tenía un respirar jadeante y yo… pues sin inconvenientes- una rígida enseñanza china provoca estragos en la condición de una persona-. Después de que la profesora regañara a todo el sector débil- por decirlo de una manera- fue hasta nosotros con premeditación, y con un tajante bien nos mandó a las duchas. Ahí estaba caminando adelante mío mientras platicaba con dos de los compañeros, sonreía con facilidad, y yo aparentaba escuchar a otro- decía algo sobre el arroz y las constelaciones- ya que estaba algo ocupado pensando en el nuevo negocio de la familia… llevaba dos días sin dormir por el miedo que me causaba el provocar una catástrofe- no puedes estar sereno cuando tu familia te llena de expectativas que no estás dispuesto a cumplir- y decepcionar a los demás, sin embargo ese secreto me lo guardaba para mi, y fingía frialdad y fortaleza, aunque me estuviera destruyendo el miedo. Todo eso circulaba por mis pensamientos hasta oír la voz de alguien a mis espaldas.

-Kinomoto, es del tipo de chicas con las que nunca andaría… buena amiga pero nada de cuerpo- escuché como chasqueaba la lengua en tono de desaprobación- está peor que plana- vaya que fijado.

-sí, que lástima. Con lo bien que me cae, hubiéramos hecho buenas migas, lástima que desmerece mucho- otro comentario a tono. Vale, que yo _antes_ no me fijaba en eso, sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá, como a todo adolescente hormonal, se me habían acrecentado los sentidos y cada día me fijaba más en las cualidades femeniles y las catalogaba de acuerdo a mi gusto. Sakura Kinomoto no estaba entre ellos, y yo tenía mi teoría respecto a ello… la ropa volátil era des mejorable para cualquier mujer… se vestía con soltura y naturalidad, haciendo que sus cualidades no se distinguieran entre faldas y blusas diminutas. Tiempo después me daría cuenta de sus atributos y sus delicadas proporciones, ahora sólo daría por sentada la suposición de mis colegas y me iría a dar una ducha caliente para des estresarme e ir a próxima clase.

Rápidamente pasó el tiempo… las clases y el trabajo hacían que mis ratos libres se disminuyeran a nada. Mi llegada después de una semana dejó de ser el tema de cotilleo, como todo acontecimiento nuevo pasa a ser viejo después de un tiempo, así que las chicas que me perseguían para mostrarme las _instalaciones_, después de varias semanas desistieron para enfrascarse en otro asunto de más prioridad… las rutinas de porristas, la organización del próximo baile, la apertura del nuevo salón de belleza… o algo así. Sakura Kinomoto en esos momentos aun no llamaba mi atención, casi nunca me la encontraba debido a su continuo entrenamiento, sólo una vez afuera de la escuela cuando discutía airosamente con una pelirroja. La había visto en alguna de mis clases, era guapa- hay que admitirlo- y capitana del grupo de porristas del instituto.

-Ya te dije, que no me interesa. Yo no quiero- reclamaba Sakura con un deje de fastidio. Algo que era poco común en ella.

-Pero el director lo dispuso, Kinomoto, no creo que quieras tener problemas con él- vaya que era un poco amenazante el comentario.

-No puedo, en verdad lo siento. Acabo de salir del entrenamiento y tengo tareas que hacer… hazlo tú-

-Pero nosotros no podemos decorar el anfiteatro para la presentación, no tenemos las habilidades que tú tienes- despectivamente austero.

-Vamos, que hasta un mono puede subirse a una escalera y pegar los panfletos- soltó una chica de cabello negro parada junto a Sakura… parecía más molesta que la aludida- vamos, Sakura que tu hermano está esperando y no eres la conserje de ninguna porrista invalida- y así cómo comentó, se llevó a la castaña hasta la puerta del instituto… ahí estaba un joven alto esperándolas… la morena se despidió con un gesto en la mano y corrió hasta una limosina negra aparcada en la esquina de la calle, y Sakura se fue con lo que supuse era su hermano, y que posteriormente conocería tan bien porque me habría de declarar la guerra por tener intenciones con su pequeña hermana.

Ese día me fui a casa con un dolor de cabeza magistral. Me recosté en el primer lugar plano y cómodo que mi cuerpo percibió, y me quedé profundamente dormido. Un continuo chillido hizo que mi dulce dormitar quedara interrumpido. El teléfono sonaba sin cesar acrecentando mi poco humor y el dolor de cabeza que había vuelto gracias a ese no tan tranquilo despertar, y a la dueña de la voz detrás del auricular: Meiling mi inconsistente prima… era tan difícil deshacerse de ella que había decidido dejarla seguir su curso… aferrándose a mis costillas- o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo- cada vez que podía, cuando teníamos siete años decidió hacerme su prometido y diez años después no he logrado convencerla de lo contrario… mi familia encuentra el hecho pintoresco, yo simplemente estúpido… en fin, qué podría hacer… nada, hasta que Sakura llegó y esa relación utópica tuvo que finalizar para darle paso a lo que nosotros hilvanamos como un noviazgo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba mi prima gruñendo unas conjeturas sobre mi desconsideración por irme sin decir adiós… y mi majestuosa falta de cortesía por no llamarle cuando- hace más de dos meses- había llegado a Japón. Decidí dejar el _aparatito _en el sofá y salir a comer algo, porque el hambre me carcomía las entrañas. Llegué la cafetería más cercana a mi apartamento, a más de medio kilómetro. Había decidió ir caminando para despejarme un rato y recorrer un rato la ciudad, ya que en más de dos meses lo único que conocía era la escuela y mi piso. Entré al lugar y me senté en la mesa más alejada del establecimiento esperando que alguien me atendiera. Ese preciso momento vi a la pequeña Sakura acercándose- pequeña… ese mote se lo puso un amigo suyo, muy cercano para mi pesar, y yo para hacerle ver mi reticencia a su relación siempre lo decía con un deje de celos- con un horrendo uniforme, faldón azul y delantal blanco, y una libretita entre las manos.

-buenas noches ¿Qué va a ordenar?- exclamó tan monótonamente, que me hizo pensar que ese día había dicho tantas veces esa frase que ya salía sola.

- un café expreso y un emparedado de jamón con queso- ordené mientras veía la carta.

-enseguida- después de anotar en su pequeña libretita mi pedido fue hasta la barra a dejar la orden. Esperé al menos cinco minutos y mientras hacia pedacitos la servilleta que tenía entre las manos me dediqué a observar a mi compañera de escuela. No podría decir que de clase, porque en realidad la veía muy poco en ellas, y eso se debía a sus continuos entrenamientos, había días que la veía corriendo en la pista o sino en el salón de gimnasia practicando en las barras. Parecía que se esforzaba mucho, aunque después descubriría que la hacían esforzarse mucho… el director y sus intentos de mejorar el renombre del instituto. Aun así, ella siempre se veía contenta practicando ese deporte, así es ella… tan dedicada y optimista… algo que me transmitiría con la posterior intimidad.

-Aquí tienes, buen provecho- pasó el suculento plato, mi apetito era voraz en esos momentos, por mi nariz dejándome impregnarme con el olor a queso derretido y jamón serrano. No hice mucho caso a lo que sucedió después, porque yo engullía ferozmente el alimento a mi disposición, pero Sakura se me quedó viendo unos minutos y después me habló.

-oye, yo te conozco ¿cierto?- preguntó con curiosidad y yo a un paso de darle otro mordisco a mi emparedado me quedé con la ganas y respondí.

-vamos juntos al instituto- dije con un poco de tedio. Era mi primer comida del día, cualquiera responde rayándole a lo grosero.

-¿enserio? Nunca te he visto- despistada hasta las pestañas… esa inocencia inmaculada es su cualidad primordial y fue eso lo que más me cautivo.

-soy nuevo- respondí esperando ahuyentarla, sin embargo, ella no se daba cuenta de mi indirecta. Se sentó frente a mí y me empezó a escudriñar con la mirada, mientras yo me enfada un poco más.

-esa debe ser la razón ¿cuándo llegaste, ayer?- sí, que es despistada, pero para su desgracia mi cualidad no es la paciencia o tolerancia… así que sufrió mi poca cordialidad

-¿te importaría? Me gusta comer solo-

-oh, lo siento- sonrió con vergüenza, y se levantó. Pensé que la había ofendido, sin embargo, ella no se dio por enterada. Ella misma me diría, tiempo después, que sólo supuso que estaba realmente hambriento y que era algo tímido… pensamiento que no estaría muy alejado de la realidad. Terminé de cenar, pedí la cuenta y Sakura con su sonrisa inherente me dio el pequeño boleto donde estaba el precio de mis alimentos, y se retiró. Dejé el dinero y un poco más para la propina, y salí del lugar. Minutos después vería pasar una motocicleta a mi lado y escuchar la voz afable de Sakura diciéndome adiós, y ver el movimiento de su mano despidiéndose también. Yo no hice ningún simulacro, sólo levanté un poco las cejas en un intento de corresponder, pero no creo que Sakura haya notado alguna respuesta debido a que la noche era oscura y espesa. Seguí caminando y note como la furgoneta desaparecía al dar vuelta a la esquina, ahí me di cuenta que Sakura era el copiloto del vehículo y que un joven de cabello plateado era el que lo manejaba. Me encogí de hombros no dándole importancia al asunto, sin embargo, posteriormente se lo daría tanto que acabaría loco de celos.

Una tarde en la que necesitaba terminar un ensayo de literatura sobre una obra llamada Madame Bovary, decidí ir al lugar más vacío del instituto para acabar de leer ese voluminoso ejemplar y finalizar de una vez por todas con ese engorroso trabajo. Llegué a la parte posterior de la pista de atletismo, y comencé a leer. Estaba debajo de las gradas, dónde habitaba un sepulcral silencio… era delicioso, sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros pude notar la silueta de una joven que estaba en cuclillas con una colilla de cigarro entre los dedos. Después de varios segundos ella también notó mi presencia, se sorprendió un poco, pero posteriormente me sonrió perezosamente, era Sakura con un leotardo azul marino y mallas grises, con su cabello revuelto y pegado a las sienes por el sudor, lucía diferente con el pitillo, un poco más ella… más dulce y natural. Volví a arrastrar los ojos por las páginas, en un intento de retomar la lectura, pero unas piernas delgadas a mi lado hicieron que mi concentración sucumbiera en el olvido.

-hola, ahora sí te recuerdo- murmuró con gracia. Vi sus parpados caídos, y aspiré su aliento a nicotina.

-bien- no tenía ganas de entablar conversación alguna con ella, ni con nadie. Sólo quería terminar temprano mis deberes para ir a casa, darme una ducha y acabar en la cama.

-pareces un joven de pocas palabras- _que astuta_, me dije.

-y tú una joven muy impertinente- ella sólo ensancho más su sonrisa. Realmente me sorprendió que no se sintiera ofendida y me volteara la cara de un bofetón por la poca sutileza de mis palabras.

-¿Acaso lees Madame Bovary?- mi gesto la hizo reformular la pregunta- sí, tonta pregunta. ¿Ya lo has terminado? ¿Esa está mejor?- pidió mi opinión con chulería… esa gracia para hablar nos llevaría a acabar en peleas donde yo siempre terminaría mal parado.

-no- respondí con sequedad. _Desiste, mujer_ le pedía mentalmente

-yo la leí para hacer una obra de teatro el verano pasado- estaba arrodilla junto a mí. Nunca supe que pretendía con sus intentos fallidos de conversación- es algo trágica.

_Kinomoto, Kinomoto, Kinomoto _escuchamos de repente. Ella se sobresaltó y dejó caer el cigarrillo de sus manos logrando que la ceniza le escociera uno de sus dedos, dio un pequeño grito de dolor y se llevó a la boca el dedo herido.

-mierda- vimos como la profesora de gimnasia se acercaba a _nuestro_ escondite. Sakura temblaba lánguidamente, se notaba su temor a ser descubierta, haciéndome suponer que su vicio a la nicotina lo mantenía en secreto. Me levanté preparado para irme cuando sentí una mano en mí brazo, aferrándose a él. Era ella, todavía en cuclillas, mirándome con suplicio. Se veía más efímera con esa expresión asustadiza… sus ojos se mostraban más agudos, su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas llenas de palidez… sin embargo, salí del lugar antes de cometer el error de deslumbrarme con ella, nunca había sentido compasión por nadie y ésa no iba a ser la primera vez. Escuché los pasos de la profesora a mis espaldas, unos segundos después la vi pasar a mi lado sin compañía y dirigirse a los vestidores de mujeres. Extrañado caminé hasta el instituto preguntándome cómo le había hecho la castaña para salir sin ser vista. Para mi ofuscada sorpresa, al pasar por el gimnasio la vi, ahí estaba tranquilamente dando giros en las barras. Me quedé unos minutos observándola, admirado por esa castaña común… extrañado por los invisibles vestigios de su serenidad. Entretanto ella bajaba del equipo cansinamente, miro de soslayo a la puerta y me descubrió espiándola… respondió con su sonrisa habitual y un guiño sagaz. Eso fue un gesto de fanfarronería y me provocó el sonrojo más vergonzoso de mi existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: debido a las posteriores escenas… pueden pensar que estoy tratando de emparejar a alguien con otra personita… esta historia es Sakura y Syaoran… tómenlo muy en cuenta… esta historia es corta… unos cuantos capítulos más y listo… esa es la razón por la poca extensión de estos.

… _**no soy sólo lo que ves…**_

Cada mañana corría por el vecindario antes de irme al instituto, no sé sí era por el aburrimiento o por tener una rutina más en mi vida, pero me llenaba de energías ese aire matinal que circulaba por mis pulmones. Disfrutaba a sobre manera de la tranquilidad que me brindaban esos paseos llenos de calles casi desiertas y del silencio que se acompasaba en mis oídos. Una de esas tantas mañanas, descubrí a Sakura saliendo de la casa vecina. Llevaba el uniforme del Sanjoi y una enorme valija en las manos. Detrás de ella caminaba su amiga de cabellos negreceos. Nunca había advertido que ella era mi vecina… o ¿era su amiga? Mi falta de interés en los vecinos radicaba en ello… no saber ni quiénes eran.

-Se me van a desencajar los brazos… Tomoyo- farfulló Sakura con fingida irritación.

-Dejemos esto aquí, después Ariasu lo meterá al auto- sonrió enfáticamente… a mi parecer lucía algo histérica.

-Oh, que bueno- soltó la valija y ésta cayó estrepitosamente- lo siento- murmuró sonrojada

-Ay, Sakurita- negó con la cabeza sonriendo más honestamente-Nunca cambias-Sakura rió perezosamente y se encogió de hombros… no había en ella una pizca de feminidad… era patosa y despistada. Tenía la manía de lamerse los labios cuando estaba nerviosa y de tararear canciones ante una espera. Siempre me burlaba de ella en los exámenes del profesor Terada, impartía la asignatura de matemáticas, porque se desgastaba los labios de tanto _humedecerlos_… y de su intento de susurrar letras irreconocibles a los oídos humanos cuando estaba realmente _aburrida_. Era un total desastre… desde sus pestañas poco pobladas hasta sus sentidos agudos. Convirtió mi vida en un desorden… mis sentimientos en nimiedades… y a mí en más humano. Agazapé mi mirada y entré a mi edificio… anticipando un suspiro receloso. Qué me aferraba a observarla… la poca peculiaridad que desprendía su cuerpo… sus risas estrafalarias llenas de espontaneidad… nunca había escuchado reír a alguien así… sin enredados ni reservas. No tenía una risa exquisita, pero sí era la más natural.

Otra clase más de Biología, en uno de los múltiples laboratorios del instituto, llena de ociosidad… mis dedos se crispaban de tanto escribir lo que la profesora apuntaba en la pizarra y el cuerpo se me adormecía al estar sentado más de dos horas haciendo _nada_. Para emplear ese tiempo en algo productivo… de vez en cuando hacia los deberes de las materias que sí daban que _hacer_, otra más miraba por la esplendida ventana que daba a los jardines- observar un árbol es mejor que nada- y cuando realmente me hastiaba rayaba las hojas de la libreta sin parar. Esa vez me dedique a aglomerar garabatos en un pedazo de papel- se me había olvidado el cuaderno- ya que la profesora intentaba dormir a la clase con su explicación sobre la genética de Mendel. Una vocecita me hizo despertar de mi letargo. Era una joven de cabellos castaños, la había visto un par de veces en el grupo de porristas. Miré a ambos lados y me di cuenta que no había nadie a mi alrededor, así que supuse que era a mí el que llamaba a menos que estuviera conversando con su yo interior… descarté la segunda idea cuando me habló por mi nombre.

-Li… hola- su mirada se posicionó en alguna parte del suelo, porque no levantó la mirada en varios segundos… minutos.

-¿sí?- las conversaciones triviales no formaban parte de mi circuito del habla.

-yo… quería… vaya…- sus mejillas adquirieron un rubor delirante. Dio una gran suspiró y chilló- yoqueríainvitarteamifiestadecumpleaños-la velocidad de sus palabras y la agudeza de su voz evitó que mi oído distinguiera algún mensaje.

-¿perdón?- qué intentaba decirme… acaso era tan importante para poner su salud en riesgo… su respiración cada segundo era más agitada… y el rubor de su rostro prontamente sería de un tono más violáceo.

-yo quería… invitarte- tragó saliva- a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- puso en mis manos una tarjeta. La miré… _estás invitado a mi fiesta: Naoko Yanagisawa. Sábado 11 de octubre… no faltes. _

_-_gracias… supongo- no le di mucha importancia… de igual manera no pensaba ir. Aun así asentí perezosamente e introduje el papel al bolsillo del pantalón.

-no faltes- soltó con más confianza… y se fue al advertir que no pretendía seguir con la _conversación._

Naoko Yanagisawa vivía a las afueras de Tomoeda… una casa sencilla de dos plantas… un jardín espacioso en la parte lateral de la vivienda… que ahora estaba repleto de pequeñas luces de colores. Era sábado once de octubre… el cumpleaños de la castaña y yo estancado frente a su puerta. No recuerdo bien por qué había accedido ir a la fiesta y peor aún por qué había cumplido la promesa… tal vez fue la insistencia de la aludida… llevaba una semana recordándome el hecho a diestra y siniestra. Desde los _encuentrazos_ en los pasillos del instituto hasta una vez que habló a mi casa- no me explico como _consiguió_ mi teléfono- para pedirme la _tarea _de matemáticas y terminó consiguiendo un juramento. Así que ahí estaba… vacilante entre presionar un pequeño botón o girar sobre mis pies e irme a casa. Antes de decidirme escuché como _alguien_ me llamaba a mis espaldas.

-hola, Li. Qué bueno que viniste- la miré… y me di cuenta que _lucía_ muy diferente. En el instituto, a pesar del uniforme, siempre estaba impecablemente arreglada… sin embargo en ese momento estaba _perfectamente_ guapa.

-toma- extendí mi mano dejando entrever una diminuta caja. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… con evidente sorpresa, sin embargo recuperó la postura y asió el obsequio.

-gracias- susurró… por evidente presunción sus manos rozaron mis dedos por un tiempo casi indefinido… viendo que Naoko no pensaba romper el contacto… hice uso de una irritación en la garganta… impresionante, para advertir mis ganas de recuperar la movilidad de mi mano- lo siento… quieres pasar- y deliberadamente me empujó al interior de la vivienda, sin permitirme responder la pregunta.

No disfruté mucho de la _velada_, la música exclusivamente _pop_ular no era del todo de mi agrado, así que me aglomeré en una de las bancas del jardín con un vaso lleno de ponche _alcoholizado… _y me dediqué a estar ahí. Naoko pasó el mayor tiempo conmigo… aglutinada a mi brazo y con una sonrisa algo senil en su rostro. No era mala compañía… platicaba de cosas cotidianas… el instituto, las clases, los profesores… el grupo de porristas… y yo la escuché… hasta que una de sus manos se aferró a la mía… no estaba acostumbrado a las caricias… mi madre nunca me hizo dependiente de ellas… así que cuando eso sucedía causaban en mí una extraña reacción… la incomodidad… al no saber cómo responder a aquél gesto. Ella sostuvo mi mano varios minutos… después me miró otros escasos segundos y finalmente me invitó a salir un rato… _privacidad_… expuso ella.

-¿te gusta la fiesta, Li?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… era muy tímida a mi parecer.

-sí- no me inmuté cuando se sujetó más a mi mano… me volvió a sonreír… tenía cierta inocencia el gesto, pero ella quería _algo_ más… y a mí… no me molestaba dárselo. Me acerqué a ella… y sin más la besé… Naoko respondió con prontitud… con cierta ansiedad, mientras yo la sujetaba de la cintura. Era guapa… delicada y exquisita… yo era un joven lleno de hormonas a pesar de mi reserva… no había nada malo en aquel contacto. Sin embargo, algo nos hizo separar… el sonido estrepitosa de algo rompiéndose… volví a verla… con una incógnita plasmada en el rostro… pero ella sólo suspiró molesta o decepcionada.

-Es mi vecina… algo patosa ¿sabes?- sonrió… con un deje de melancolía- tal vez la conozcas… va con nosotros al instituto… ¿Sakura Kinomoto?- pues claro que la conocía… yo sólo había tenido varios encuentros fortuitos con ella, pero eso se iba a quedar entre Sakura y yo… o eso esperaba.

-sí… eso creo-

-bien ¿en qué estábamos?- en más nada… la verdad es que el gusto por volver a sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los míos se esfumo como humo entre las nubes…

-tengo que regresar a casa… no he traído auto… así que tengo que caminar- una excusa… bastante oportuna, no había traído el auto porque pensé que su casa estaría mucho más cerca de lo que realmente estaba, sin embargo fue bueno caminar un rato en compañía de la nocturna Tomoeda. Ella dio un pequeño bufido en señal de protesta… pero posteriormente me sonrió deleitosamente.

-nos vemos ¿mañana?- soltó… mientras en sus ojos pude distinguir cierta voluptuosidad.

-voy a salir de la ciudad… asuntos familiares- otra excusa… y esa también era verdadera… mi madre me había pedido que viajara a Tokio para ver la sucursal que teníamos allá. Decepcionada me miró con algo de perspicacia.

-bueno… entonces nos tendremos que ver hasta el lunes ¿no es así?- yo sólo asentí desganadamente… ella se acercó y me besó… sólo fue un roce… así que lo tomé como un signo de despedida… en un intento de caricia deslicé mis dedos por su hombro… pero dándome cuenta… que estaba siendo muy estúpido… retiré la mano…

-adiós- susurré y caminé por la angosta calle. Antes de cruzar la calle, miré por un momento la casa de Sakura, como todas las demás, era de dos pisos… de un color amarillo… y con un pórtico repleto de plantas. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamo la atención fue el telescopio que sobresalía de una ventana de la casa... las cortinas se deslizaban al exterior de ésta… por la corriente de aire que acompañaba a la noche… ese telescopio era enorme… yo siempre quise tener uno cuando era pequeño… pero por razones diversas nunca pude obtenerlo, sin embargo, una idea se me vino a la mente… ahora que vivía solo y tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar lo que me apeteciera… ese sería mi primer gasto personal que haría. Más alegre que cuando llegué… regresé a casa… pensando que en lo primero que haría al llegar a Tokio sería pasar por una tienda de artículos de astronomía…

Llegué el lunes con una felicidad inmaculada… en mi casa, justo en el centro de la sala… el mejor telescopio… o mejor dicho los pedazos de éste. No había podido montarlo por la singular razón que el instructivo estaba en japonés… vamos que una cosa es hablarlo… y otra leer las pautas en ese idioma… el lenguaje técnico es aun peor. En fin, ya trataría de armarlo más tarde con el uso de la lógica y el sentido común. Ahora estaba ocupado… mi primera clase era matemáticas y por eventos anteriores había olvidado hacer los deberes, así que con mucha entereza entré al salón, esperando que el profesor no revisará los ejercicios. O bueno, al menos no a mí. Me senté en la última butaca del aula… ese lugar era mi favorito, nadie me importunaba… por el simple hecho que si acaso lo intentaba se ganaba una sanción por parte del profesor por no estar prestando atención en clase- girarse implicaba distraerse. Ya faltaba poco para el inicio de clases… cuando un sonoro golpe hizo que todos los presentes giraremos a ver qué había causado tal estrago. Sakura Kinomoto en la puerta, casi de rodillas debido al poco oxígeno que le llegaba a los pulmones… para mi sorpresa todos los demás encontraron el hecho insignificante y volvieron a sus actividades.

-pensé que volvía a llegar tarde- susurró para sí misma.

-ay sakurita… yo pensé lo mismo- la joven de cabellos negreceos… habló, mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse y caminar hasta su silla. Ésta era la que estaba justamente frente a la mía.

-mi hermano no pudo venir a dejarme… y me ha dicho esta mañana… hace veinte minutos- una mueca de desagrado se contorsionó en su rostro… su amiga rió con simpatía…- sabes lo qué es desgarrarte las piernas… en intentar pedalear una bicicleta más de tres kilómetros… lo hubiera matado, pero iba a perder el tiempo… que no tenía- se desplomó cansinamente… sobre la butaca.

-tranquila, Sakurita… ¿has hecho los ejercicios de Terada?- un golpe contundente sobre la mesa… respondió la pregunta.

-mierda… se me olvido… por completo. La profesora Kumiko me obligó a venir el sábado y domingo al gimnasio… llegué muerta a casa… y con el cerebro desconectado… no doy una-

-sí la copias rápido… no sé da cuenta. Sólo son veinte ejercicios- el resoplido de la castaña me hizo reír… provocando las miradas de las aludidas… haciéndome el desentendido… me mostré muy interesado en… los árboles de la ventana- bueno, apúrate- estaba sacando su libreta… cuando se abrió la puerta y el profesor entró por ella… Sakura gimió y se tiró sobre la butaca… su amiga sólo con la mirada compungida se sentó en la butaca que estaba junto a la de la castaña.

-bueno, Jóvenes… saquen sus ejercicios- quise igualar a Sakura… gimiendo de desesperación… por mi tan maldita suerte.

Y como vaticinio… el profesor Terada, nos expuso frente a la clase entera por nuestra falta de responsabilidad… y como presente por el nulo desempeño nos encargó el triple de los ejercicios. Adiós tarde de ensamble… bienvenido fatídica noche de desvelo. Vi a mi compañera, permanecer inerte en su banca… parecía tan tranquila… como sí eso fuera el pan de todos los días. Y para mi póstumo regocijo así era, ella una vez por semana llevaba a casa esos deberes extras… y yo después la ayudaría a terminarlos con una suculenta recompensa de su parte… varias veces fui el culpable de la asignación de dichos deberes… pero nunca se enteró… así mejor, sino hasta luego remuneración y… demás.

Salí de la clase con un zumbido mortífero en los oídos… estar escuchando al profesor por más de una hora… y no justamente elogios… es desgastante. Decidí ir a la biblioteca a terminar los deberes, porque sí regresaba a casa… lo más probable era que el magnifico telescopio me hiciera sucumbir en sus encantos y volvería a ganarme otro galardón de represalias por parte del profesor… así que caminé hasta el lugar… con fatiga y molestia… entré al lugar y me acomodé en el lugar más desértico. Mientras sacaba el libro de mi mochila, advertí que Sakura estaba a dos mesas de la mía enfrascada en lo que sospeché eran los ejercicios de matemáticas… comiéndose la gomilla de un lápiz, y posteriormente arrancando las hojas en un visible gesto de desesperación. Realmente era graciosa… me hacia suponer que nunca escondía nada… y peor aun, que era muy sincera… no era necesario tratar de entenderla, ya que con sólo ver sus gestos… sabías que le pasaba por esa cabeza. Cómo en ese momento… su ceño fruncido… sus labios rellenos de bufidos… y su cabello recogido con un palillo… estaba histérica. Levantó su mirada y dio un resoplido. Segundos después se dio cuenta de mi presencia… parecía despistada, pero siempre me descubría observándola. Sin embargo, esta vez… no vi su sonrisa bufona… ni ninguna otra… así como me miró…sin inmutarse… ni dar alguna señal de haberme visto, descendió los ojos al libro que tenía en el regazo… … ¿y ahora¿Por qué importaba tanto? No lo sabía… pero un vacío se adueño de mi estomago.

**Bueno pues con la grata idea que… he escrito este capítulo (más pequeño) pero más sustancioso que el anterior… en menos de una semana pero con la penosa realidad que mi cerebro fue victima de noches tortuosas y llenas de delirios… he borrado tantos capítulos… que los borradores ahora son más grandes que la verdadera historia… en fin… todo por ustedes. Que me he quedado loca… y llena de ****júbilo cuando vi los reviews. Y claro con la colaboración de monic company… mi (estuve buscando esa palabrita por más de tres horas) crítica… era otra, pero ya me molesté… Ahora- suenan los tambores- los agradecimientos… y respuestas a sus muy preciadas preguntas.**

**Esmeraldy: pues muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar review… y por darme el apoyo… y ya ves aquí estoy continuando prontito.**

**silvi-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado tanto… y que te guste el estilo que le estoy dando… y sobre todo que los personajes puedan ser identificados… ya sabes eso de ella lo vio… él la miró… se enamoraron… shalalala… con ganas de decir: bueno, pues que bonito… yo quiero un **_**cuento**_** así… en dónde me suscribo. Muchas gracias por dejar un review tan grande… me encantó. Un beso. **

**Miranda: vaya que no les gustan las niñas inocentes… bueno a mi parecer Sakura tiene ese lado que todas tenemos… no es el malo… es el real… dime ¿quién puede estar toda la vida feliz? Yo al menos no… y parece que Sakura tampoco. Gracias.**

**Danii T: ****es interesante… eso parece… algo misteriosa!" gracias por el review. Un beso. **

**Selene Mindthelay: vaya que cuando vi el review… me dije… cuántas preguntas… y sólo una respuesta para tu paz mental… te imaginas que te diga todo… pues me quedó sin una lectora. No, no se muere… pero es secreto… y tampoco está basado en algún libro o película… o eso creo, a menos que mi subconsciente que esté haciendo una mala jugada. Muchas gracias por tu muy suntuoso comentario… y un beso. **

**abril-chan: que bueno que te guste el estilo… y que quieras que actualice pronto… ya ves, aquí haciendo caso… con respecto a Sakurita… pues ya ves salió un poco viciosa, pero todos tenemos algo de ello… y Syaoran… pues a ver como se compone… o lo componen.**

**TaKaA: pues no, creo que el pequeño Syaoran será el que cuente toda la historia… me puse a pensar varios días atrás en sí era mejor que intercalara narradores… pero no sé. Estuve a punto, lo acepto, pero no sé… me dio tristeza dejar a Syaoran de narrador. Sobre sakura y su vicio nocivo… pues algo debe cambiar después de varios años… a qué tú eres bien diferente de la niña de diez años que solías ser… pues así cambio **_**esta **_**sakura. Un beso.**

**Cherry Angel Moon: pues sí… siempre vemos cómo Sakura cuenta su historia, así que me entró el gusanito de por qué dejar tan relegado al pobre Syaoran… u.u, aunque no me salga tan bien, pero se hace el intento. Gracias, un beso. **

**Rocio: y a mi me encanto tu review… claro que nadie puede ser perfecta… aunque las marysues… se quieran adueñar de las historias… las bellezas perfectas no existen… ni los movimientos gráciles… las diosas… sólo existen las mujeres de carne y hueso… que pueden gustarle a un chico y que se convierten en sus diosas… sus bellezas… etc. Así o más alucinada ¿no? No sé, esta historia salió cuando después de ver una pasarela… y a una conocida creerse modelo de una de esas… dije ¿y las demás qué? Pues aquí seguimos… y muy lindas también… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero ya saben las excusas que uno siempre da: que la escuela, que la vida, que el clima, que la globalización. Aún así espero que les agrade este capítulo, me costó un esfuerzo descomunal. **

**O.o.O.O**

Cualquiera puede llegar a acostumbrarse a los gestos de las otras personas… la frialdad de tu madre, la desenvoltura de tus hermanas, los besos fugaces de tu compañera de biología… la sonrisa sincera de una extraña… pero cuando uno de ellos se esfuma, pues te hace sentir un poco vacío. Así me sentí yo, después de mi visita a la biblioteca, cuando Sakura se percató de mi presencia y no me dedico ni un sutil suspiro. No era que ella en ese momento me gustara, era simplemente el hecho de nunca recibir una sonrisa sincera… y que cuando alguien me la regaló, días después me privara de ella. Ya estaba divagando demasiado… terminé los ejercicios, Sakura seguía empuñada en ellos con la evidente sospecha de quedarse… calva, y decidí ir a casa dispuesto a comer algo, y sentarme a tratar de ensamblar mi telescopio. Sin inmutarme cuando pasé alado de la castaña, salí de la biblioteca. Una cosa era que me sintiera algo dolido… pero vamos que no era la gran perdida ¿o sí? Antes de salir del instituto tropecé con un compañero… no recordaba su nombre, pero tomábamos juntos matemáticas, sólo que él se aglutinaba en una de las primeras filas.

-lo siento- dijo acalorado mientras recogía los libros que se le habían caído al suelo- con tantos libros, no he visto.

-está bien- lo ayudé a recoger… había por lo menos diez ejemplares en el piso. De pronto distinguí un libro sobre astronomía… y lo sostuve por más de un minuto, provocando que mi asiduo compañero se diera cuenta de mi fascinación

- ¿A ti también te gusta la astronomía?- me preguntó con énfasis… u orgullo. Yo sólo asentí… ese libro tenía un telescopio en la portada… parecido al que yo tenía en casa- yo tengo uno igual… me costó más de seis meses de mesada para poder comprarlo… pero valió la pena- sonrió con satisfacción- ¿tú tienes uno?

-yo… tengo uno parecido… pero- vaya que bochorno- no lo he podido armar… el instructivo…

-sí, es horrible. Ni entendiendo el japonés… yo tarde tres días con sus noches, para poder armarlo. Inserte el lado A1 con el B2… y el lado A es de color verde y el número 1 es rojo, así que el cable debe ser una combinación… -bufó de exasperación. Algo extraño - sí quieres te puedo ayudar a armarlo. Al menos aun recuerdo las combinaciones- sonrió emocionado

-está bien- recogimos todos sus libros…- mi casa queda a tres cuadras- señalé una calle que llevaba justo a mi edificio.

-bien… sólo voy a dejar los libros a mi casillero- y magistralmente cayó al suelo. Con una pequeña risa contenida…lo ayudé a levantarse y a recoger, de nueva cuenta, sus libros.

-vamos, que te ayudo- lo acompañé hasta su casillero… y para mi sorpresa, había tantos libros que de suerte cupieron otros tres.

O.o.O.O

Yamazaki, así se llamaba el susodicho, se había convertido en cuestión de días en mi compañero de almuerzos y de todo lo que se relacionaba con la escuela. Yo jamás había tenido una relación amistosa con ningún espécimen del género masculino y mucho menos del femenino, así que eso era un gran avance. Realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque algunas veces me mostrará un poco quisquilloso y hasta gruñón. Él era el tipo de persona que estaba hecha para agradarme: sensato, inteligente, culto y, para contrarrestar a mi mal humor y timidez, comunicativo… ingeniosamente comunicativo, y con esto quiero decir que todo lo que decía era 99.9 invención y el .1 era una posible mentira. Y eso lo sé porque muchos se apiadaban de mí y me susurraban al oído, u otras veces a grito pelado, que Yamazaki me estaba engañando… otra vez. Aun así me simpatizaba.

-Te digo, que es _fenomenal_-a su amigo le daba por usar expresiones extrañas-mi padre me dijo que van a pasar un documental sobre las aportaciones de los mayas a las matemáticas-estábamos a las afueras del colegio. Esperando a no sé quién, para ir a la casa de Yamazaki. Otra vez, el bendito telescopio. Simplemente no quedaba.

-¿A quién me dijiste que esperamos?-volví a preguntar por enésima vez. Yamazaki parecía reacio a decirme quién nos iba a llevar a su casa; qué tan malo podría ser. Yo había insistido en irnos caminando o en un autobús, pero él estaba decidido a congelarse las neuronas, con el frío invernal que se avecinaba, y de paso que yo también corriera la misma suerte. Cómo odio el frío.

-A una amiga-farfulló incómodo. Desesperado volvió a mirar la calle, y de nueva cuenta no encontró a quién buscaba; yo estaba a punto de decirle, suplicarle, que nos marcháramos porque comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo, cuando el sonido del claxon nos hizo dar, a los dos, un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

A nuestras espaldas, un jeep grisáceo nos esperaba. Yamazaki chilló un _ya llegó_, reseco y perdido, al tiempo que corría hacía el vehículo. Yo me quedé unos instantes, en el mismo lugar sin hacer amago de moverme, tratando de distinguir al piloto pero el frío y la reciente llovizna empañaban los cristales del automóvil haciendo nulo mi esfuerzo.

-Hey, Li-me llamó Yamazaki desde el interior del automóvil, sacándome de mi letargo, caminé hacía él y subí en el asiento trasero.

Un aroma dulce se infiltró por mi nariz, y el calor inundó mis extremidades entumidas por el frío. Me sentí ligeramente adormecido, y cerré los ojos de puro placer. Estaba tan a gusto, que no sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Después de unos minutos, abrí los ojos y vi a una sonriente castaña frente al volante, de la sorpresa me erguí y traté de hacerme un poco el desentendido.

-Siento la demora-estaba seguro que ella seguía teniendo esa sonrisilla ladina en los labios, pero no me volví para comprobarlo. El paisaje que antes parecía mortificarme, ahora se encontraba en mi punto de concentración-se me hizo tarde en el entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes, Sakura- Hasta ese momento, Yamazaki se me había olvidado por completo. Giré el rostro, y al chocar con el espejo retrovisor pude divisar unos enormes ojos color esmeralda a través de éste. Pestañeó un poco, casi sonriendo con la mirada-Veo que tu hermano al fin te heredó a "Campanita"-una risa floja llegó a mis oídos.

-Sí, al fin. Pero no fue un gesto de amabilidad. Es que en su trabajo ya le dieron el auto de sus sueños. Un volvo ¿puedes creerlo? Y ahora sí, "Campanita" fue bajada del pedestal-el motor arrancó, y vi como su mano luchaba con la palanca de velocidades.

-Ya veo-río entrecortadamente, Yamazaki tenía una risa sofocada. Era hasta cierto punto contagiosa-Oh, perdóname Li. No te he presentado a Sakura-parecía que él también había pasado de mí, inexorablemente, como yo había hecho lo mismo con él-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto y él Syaoran Li. Aunque supongo que se conocen porque vamos en la misma clase-ahí estaba otra vez su risilla compungida, denotando nerviosismo, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-Sí, ya nos conocemos-soltó Sakura riendo; se había girado completamente para quedar casi frente a mí.-sólo que no hemos hablado mucho.

Yo no dije nada, era insuficiente y casi vergonzoso. Esa niña me ponía realmente nervioso. Me miraba de una manera tan profunda, escudriñante. Podría apostar que era del tipo de personas que con sólo fijarse en los pequeños detalles podían revelar todo tu pasado. Y para personas que querían mantenerlo oculto, podría resultar poco benéfico.

Intentando dejar que los recuerdos no me absorbieran, la miré. Seguía sonriendo, muchas veces me llegué a preguntar si era una pose o sólo era la normalidad en su rostro. Su cabello castaño estaba mojado y muy enmarañado, estaba realmente pálida y tenía los labios casi traslúcidos, sus ojos eran delineados por unas enormes ojeras… se veía agotada. Supuse que ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo conmigo: observarme detalladamente para así poder dar un veredicto final. Los dos tratábamos de adivinar lo que nuestra lengua jamás confesaría.

-¿Nos vamos?-Yamazaki vino a perturbar nuestros descubrimientos. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para salir de mi letargo y me posicioné en el asiento con la mirada fija en el exterior.

-Sí-ella también se volvió-nada más deja que ponga-seguía luchando con la palanca de velocidades; hacía unos minutos no concluyó la faena, a mi parecer no habría podido hacerlo-Oh, por favor-instó nuevamente con un rostro realmente compungido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Yamazaki con una risa burlona aglutinándose en su garganta.

-No te burles-exclamó entre risas-esto es… una vil tontería ¿Por qué conmigo no quiere?-se dio de topes con el volante en clara señal de desesperación.

-Tranquila, ya te ayudo-Yamazaki movió la palanca con facilidad. Provocando en la castaña una mueca de disgusto-Listo.

-Sí, porque eres hombre-susurró molesta. Nos pusimos en marcha, mientras afuera del auto se desataba un diluvio.

-Por eso es Campanita… sólo le hace caso a los niños perdidos- Yamazaki se volvió a verme-Ese nombre se lo puso el hermano de Sakura, cuando tenía siete años… después de haber leído Peter Pan. Te imaginarás la obsesión de éste por el libro-sólo me encogí de hombros, nunca había leído el libro y no veía la alusión al nombre de Campanita.

-¿No lo has leído?-Sakura se giró un poco para verme-No te creo-una risa burlona surcó sus labios y yo me removí incómodo en el asiento. Vale, no lo había leído… ni siquiera recuerdo haber leído ningún libro infantil cuando era niño, pero esa no era razón para la cual esa niña se riera de mí y mucho menos para que después hiciera una mueca lastimosa infiriendo casi que me daba el más sentido pésame.

-No-refunfuñé. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, todo se volvió silencio. Y a mi me pareció lo mejor, no me gusta hablar mucho. No me gustaba que las personas sintieran pena por mí… no soy frágil ni débil o al menos eso creía. Sakura sería el detonante para sentirme indefenso… y me haría comprender que muchas veces no es malo sentir compasión.

Llegamos a casa de Yamazaki de puro milagro. La castaña era un completo e inminente peligro al volante. Con un dolor abominable en el estomago descendí del auto, seguido por un Yamazaki propenso a arquearse en cualquier momento ¿Quién en sus cabales le había dado el permiso para conducir? Alguien que quería acabar con toda la población de Tomoeda. Habíamos infringido al menos 30 normas, o eso era lo que yo creía, porque en China cruzarse un semáforo en rojo, dar vuelta en U cuando está explícitamente prohibido y rebasar en el carril de la derecha es un delito. Y dudaba que el estatuto fuera tan diferente aquí en Japón.

-Entremos-alcanzó a decir Yamazaki, mientras con una mano fuertemente ceñida al estomago subía las escaleras a su casa.

Dejando de lado mis ganas de gritarle a la castaña que dejara, por el bien suyo y de la humanidad, de manejar. Al menos hasta que estuviera al tanto de un libro muy útil llamado: Manual de Tránsito. Entré a la casa, justo detrás de la castaña. Ya había ido varias veces a la casa del moreno, tenía la idea que le gustaba tener invitados porque siempre que llegaba su madre y hermanos se aglomeraban a mi lado llenándome de atenciones.

-Mamá, ya llegué. Sakura y Li vinieron conmigo-gritó al llegar a la entrada. En menos de unos segundos nos vimos rodeados por sus hermanos pequeños.

-Sakura-chilló la hermana más pequeña de Yamazaki. No medía más de medio metro, pero tenía una potente voz-cárgame-alzó los brazos para que sus intenciones fueran más claras: quería despegarse del suelo y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-Hola, Serena-sonrió y la cargó. Le dio un par de vueltas en sus brazos, para después acunarla en su pecho-Te extrañé-susurró. Acercó su nariz a la de la pequeña para dar unos ligeros roces.

-Yo también Sakurita-la pequeña no debía de tener más de cuatro años, nunca le había preguntado a Yamazaki su edad, pero hablaba con fluidez.

-Serena, deja a Sakura descansar-la madre de Yamazaki estaba en el umbral de lo que era la cocina. Era una señora muy alta, de eso me había dado cuenta la primera vez que nos conocimos; su hijo en sí era más alto que yo, pero su madre casi podía decirse que era de mi estatura. Tenía siempre en su rostro una mirada afable y hacía las galletas de chocolate más deliciosas de todo el mundo.

Los dos saludamos a la madre de Yamazaki con una reverencia, sin embargo, la señora nos abrazó afablemente y, para mi no tan sorpresa (lo había hecho anteriormente) nos besó en la mejilla. Sakura seguía sosteniendo a la pequeña Serena, mientras Yamazaki colgaba nuestros abrigos en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

-Abajo-sentenció al mirarla. Acompañada por un dedo índice realmente amenazador.

-Pero mamá-gruñó la pequeña mirando a su madre con una súplica.

-Nada de "pero mamá"-la señora imitó a su hija. Mientras ésta resbalaba por el regazo de la castaña -y deja que los amigos de Yami puedan…

-Madre. No me digas así-eran una bonita familia. Entrar a esa casa te hacía sentir al primer instante como si estuvieras en casa. Aunque sólo eran especulaciones mías, ya que jamás había sentido eso. Nunca había sabido qué era un hogar; hasta ese momento.

-¿Cuándo me pedías lechita hace dos días no decías lo mismo?-Yamazaki se tornó casi violáceo. Siempre se abochornaba por los comentarios de su madre, y no entendía por qué.

-Madre-chilló afablemente-Vamos a mi habitación. ¡Dios!

-Subiré un poco de las galletas que a Li le gustan-exclamó cuando ya estábamos en la mitad de las escaleras y a mi me dio un vuelco al corazón. Nadie nunca había puesto esmero en saber qué me agradaba.

-Sí. Avísame para que baje por ellas-llegamos a la segunda planta.

Estuvimos más de una hora con el telescopio, lo había trasladado a su casa para poder compararlo con el que él tenía. Llevar las múltiples piezas a su casa había sido fácil, regresarlo a mi piso sería el problema.

Sakura estaba enfrascada en su tarea de matemáticas; minutos después de llegar a la habitación de Yamazaki me enteré de la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí: el moreno era su tutor en dicha materia. Se veía que se le daba realmente mal, y como mañana tendríamos un examen pues se veía muy ansiosa. Nosotros, Yamazaki y yo, ya habíamos repasado en el instituto, y afortunadamente todo lo comprendíamos a la perfección. Sin embargo, no podíamos decir lo mismo de la castaña. Yamazaki llevaba más de treinta minutos explicándole el mismo problema, y a ella parecía que le hablaban en arameo: no entendía ni J del asunto. Con la excusa de ir por un poco de limonada el moreno salió de la habitación dejándonos solos por unos minutos. Todos necesitábamos un respiro, estábamos a punto de gritar de la desesperación. Ellos y las matemáticas, y yo con mi bendito artefacto que se empeñaba en no dejarse armar. Solté un bufido de desesperación y guardé todas las piezas en su caja correspondiente. Ya lo intentaría después… mucho después.

-No te des por vencido-murmuró una castaña desde el otro lado de la habitación. La volví a ver: estaba sentada en la alfombra con el flequillo cubriéndole la mirada y cruzada de piernas. Mientras su cuaderno yacía en el suelo y el lápiz lo tenía balanceándose en el puente que unía a su nariz y labio superior.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no te des por vencido. Yo soy un caos con estos ejercicios y no por eso ya tiré la libreta por la ventana. Sigo aquí desgastándome las neuronas. Además no es tan difícil ensamblarlo-una sonrisilla burlona, como la que me había concedido en el automóvil, apareció en su cara.

-A ver, listilla. Si estás tan segura por qué no lo intentas-empujé la caja de las piezas hacía donde estaba ella-si no puedes hacer esos ejercicios dudo que puedas con esto-susurré lo suficientemente audible para que lo oyera. Esperé a que se enfadara, pero volví a equivocarme. Soltando una carcajada tomó la caja para después abrirla y esparcir todas las piezas enfrente de ella.

En el instante en que ensambló la última pieza, me di cuenta que ese sería el inicio de una cadena de sorpresas. Esa castaña desarreglada, de risa estruendosa, burlona y afable era un total misterio para mí.

-Te lo dije, no era tan difícil-y así como lo dijo se volvió a su lugar para tomar el lápiz entre los dedos y seguir con sus ejercicios algebraicos. Yo seguía consternado mirando el enorme telescopio que se alzaba en la mitad de la habitación; cada engrane en su lugar: era perfecto.

Si le hubiera puesto atención, me habría dado cuenta de esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro, que demostraba nuevamente que ella había triunfado.

**N/A**. **Muchas gracias por los reviews del segundo capítulo. Espero que no los haya defraudado... mucho.**

**Hay cierto detalles que no son mencionados, espero que no crean que se me han olvidado y empecé a disvariar (bueno sólo un poco) pero en realidad espero despejar todas las dudas en el próximo capítulo. **

**A una personita que casi se robó mi disco duro y no cayó en mis dilemas. Gracias. **


End file.
